


Some Colours Of Love Are Like This Too

by loop_ann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Doctor Harry Styles, Doctor Liam Payne, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry in Panties, Hate to Love, Jay is kinda mean in this, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann
Summary: “OW! What the hell! Can’t you see where you are walking? You are blind or what? You spilt flour all over us!” Harry screamed“Excuse me! You are the one that walked into me! Why are carrying so much that you can't even see what is in front of you?” A high voice retortedPicking up the dropped items and dusting off the flour, Harry looked to the one in question. He glared at the ocean-eyed man was shaking the flour off his oh-so-floppy hair.“Great! You blame me for not seeing you when I was the one holding the bundles and you could have easily seen me had you not been stuffing your fat face in your phone!”Or,Louis Tomlinson, a business tycoon worships his mother as God and would do anything for her. Enter Harry Styles, an independent nutritionist who obeys no one. Will Harry be able to make a spot for himself in Louis's heart?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, past Harry Styles/ Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 46





	Some Colours Of Love Are Like This Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello guys. I'm back from the dead. School has been so hectic the past weeks and I have been feeling terrible. So sorry I didn't update earlier. But hey I'm right on time.
> 
> *****IMPORTANT NOTE : I have deleted the previous chapters because I didn't like where the story was going . I hope you like this one This will have the same plot but later on I guess. Sorry.************

*****IMPORTANT NOTE :I have deleted the previous chapters because I didn't like where the story was going . I hope you like this one This will have the same plot but later on I guess. Sorry.************

**8 years ago**

“Mum, I’ll be leaving for work. See you evening!”

“Harry, sweetie, don’t forget to take your lunch , also your water bottle and those set of pills. And don’t forget you are on a diet! And…”

“Mum I’m 21 and I can take care of myself. Besides I’m a nutritionist. If I don’t know my diet then no one does.”

“Alright be safe out there. Take care of yourself. Love you.”

“Bye Mum. Love you too.”

After a 30 minute ride on his scooter, Harry arrived at the City Hospital. He had to stop by the grocery store, to get some flour, vegetables and bread for one of his patients. Locking his bike in place, he bundled the items in his arm, stumbling around as he walked to the front door. Then,

_Crash_

“OW! What the hell! Can’t you see where you are walking? You are blind or what? You spilt flour all over us!” Harry screamed

“Excuse me! You are the one that walked into me! Why are carrying so much that you can’t even see what is in front of you?” A high voice retorted

Picking up the dropped items and dusting off the flour, Harry looked to the one in question. He glared at the ocean-eyed man was shaking the flour off his oh-so-floppy hair.

“Great! You blame me for not seeing you when I was the one holding the bundles and you could have easily seen me had you not been stuffing your fat face in your phone!”

“I had to leave for a meeting! And you ruin my shirt and blame me! Why couldn’t you ask for assistance sir if you knew your flimsy arms couldn’t carry this much?”

“I have things I have to bring for my patients. I can’t let someone else handle them!”

“I do not care just apologise and this will be over. Aceept your mistake Doctor!”

“Listen Mister, I'll take 35 no I’ll make it 45% of the blame, but you are to blame for the rest.”

“Me! 55%! If you are a doctor in this place then your patients are doomed to die!” After a final glare, Mr Rude pushed Harry aside and stormed to his SUV.

“I hope you fail your meeting sir!”

Harry just watched him walk away, shell-shocked. How could someone just walk away after that! He decided that he just had to suck it up. He scoffed one last time as the car left and stormed into the hospital.

Harry threw open the door to his room, dumping the items on the table as he sat on his chair. He was infuriated. How dare he! Just then someone knocked on his door.

“Come in!”

“Hello doctor, I came in for my appointment.You seem upset.”

Harry looked over to his pregnant patient. He sighed. Forgetting the incident in the morning would be for the better.

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Come have a seat. Let’s discuss your situation.So have you been following my diet plan. No vegetable oil or butter right? Keeping away from any fatty food right?”

“Yes sir. It seems to be working great. I’m just here to check if there are any changes in my original diet plan.”

Harry smiled at the woman. She looked quite healthy and happy for one 7 months pregnant and single. He hoped he wouldn’t have to end up a single mother. She was strong to take this up alone.

“I have you brought you some extra supplies, in case you need any.”

The woman smiled as she picked up a few vegetables and bread.

“You are too kind. You have been so different compared to the other nutritionists I’ve consulted. You’ve made everything better. I cannot thank you enough. If I can do anything for you, please do tell.” With a final smile, the woman stepped out of the room, leabing Harry alone.

Harry walked to the open window, feeling the cool breeze upon, he watched the birds cirp on the window sill. This was the feeling he worked for. The satisfaction he felt when he saw the happy smiles of his patients was the best feeling in the world. He picked up a sparrow, softly kissing it before letting it fly. His meeting with Mr Rude was probably just bad luck. Then Harry heard his phone ring.

“Hello? Dr Styles here. Is something wrong Dr Payne?”

“There is someone waiting for you at the reception. Probably another patient of yours. A little boy, I think? Could you go see him soon. He has been asking for you quite a lot”

“Oh that’s Romeo. My most recent patient. I’ll go see him in a mnute. I’ll just get my things.”

Harry grabbed his bag and went out to the hall, shutting the door behnd him. He was almost at the stairs when he heard a familiar high voice,

“Please doctor, make it quick! My mu-mum just collapsed! Please hurry. You have to save my mother. Please Doctor!”

“We’ll try our best Mr Tomlinson. But you have to wait and not panic.”

Harry leaned towards the commotion. He couldn’t see much except a stretcher with a woman around 45 lying on it a very famliar blue shirt and floppy hair. Harry rolled his eyes. Mr Rude was creating a ruckus again. Did the man have nothing better to do?

Harry just strode on not wanting to get involved in unnecessary controversy, finding Romeo happily sipping orange juice on one of the sofas with his father. Harry waved to him. The boy immediately set his cup on the glass table and rushed upto Harry hugging him viciously.

“How’s my little prince doing? Eating well?”

Romeo nodded, continuing the conservation with his chatter. Harry could still hear Mr Rude shouting in the distance. Harry hoped he didn’t break anything. The man was capable of anything. Harry patted Romeo’s head, talking to him some more before he walked upto the pharmacy, to buy some medicine for his brother.

**3 hours later**

Harry was reading through some of his files in his office when a knock sounded on his door. He frowned. All his appointments for this morning was done.

“Yes? Come in.”

The door creaked open, and Dr Payne stood outside. Harry immediately stood up and walked up to the man. He looked tensed and a bit afraid.

“You didn’t have to come all the way here sir. You could have called I would ‘ve come.”

Dr Payne sighed as he said, “Follow me. I have someone I want you to meet. He is a very important person. He is one of the sponsorers of this hospiatal board. So I advise you to speak with respect.”

Harry was confused but followed him nevertheless. They rounded the corner and into Dr Payne’s polished white office. Harry didn’t see anyone in the room besides them. Just as he was about ask,

“Hey Doc, behind you.”

Harry spun around and there was Mr Rude standing in all his glorified vulgarity.

Harry couldn’t mask the sass in his voice as he said,

“This man? Important! I refuse to believe this, Dr Payne.”

He was about to answer when Mr Rude spoke up,

“Yes, _Doctor._ I sponsor this hospital you work in. Now would you listen to me, I don’t have the time to argue with you.”

“Excuse me, I was talking Dr Payne. Not you. So please stay out of this.”

“Hello I-“

“SILENCE! Both of you. Let me explain Dr Styles.” Harry scowled at Mr Rude but let Dr Payne continue.

“So Dr Styles, Mr Tomlinson’s mother just suffered an arterial blockage. After thorough examination, we have concluded that it is because of her unhealthy diet and over –intake of dairy. Being the best nutritionist in the city, Mr Tomlinson wants you to place her under your supervision.”

Harry nodded. This was fairly normal. His number of patients had just increased by one.

“Ok there is no problem. I have to adjust my timings accordingly. When would she like to have her appointments?”

“What appointments?” Mr Ru- Mr Tomlinson asked

“What do you mean, ‘What appointments’? Every patient has a specific time they come for consultation. I’m asking her preferred date and time.”

“I don’t want any appointments for my mother. My mother is everything to me. I don’t want to rely on your help but you’re the best nutritionist in town so I want your full attention on my mother. I want you to be her personal nutritionist. I’ll pay you any sum of money you desire.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did the man really expect him to quit his job, leave all his devoted patients behind so he could work for this- this man’s mother? For some cash?!

“Absolutely not Mr Tomlinson. I have other patients hat rely upon me. I’m not dumping them just cause you give me more money. This is not done.”

“Listen Dr Styles, I frankly do not care. My mother is my universe and I’ll do anything for her. Do whatever you have to but you’ll work for my mother and her only.

“No you listen, Mr Tomlinson, The world does not revolve around you. I’m not obligated to fulfill your selfish wishes.”

“You are right. It doesn’t revolve me and I’ve told you around who it does.”

“What if I say no, Mr Tomlinson?”

Mr Rude (he is and always will be Mr Rude) let out a humourless chuckle, tossing a piece of paper to Harry as he said,

“You have no choice in this Dr Styles. Either you come on your own accord to this address and we’ll discuss our contract or I’ll have to force you to work for my mother.”

“Mr Tomlinson this is not right and you know it. I’m willing to take her as one of my other patients. Nothing else.”

“So that’s your final decision. Wait and watch Dr Styles. You’ll come running to my house on your own.”

Louis grabbed his coat off the chair and stalked out of the room, slamming the door close harshly, leaving Dr Payne and a stunned Harry Styles alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it.  
> If you did please leave Kudos/Comments. I'd love to hear your opinion or any changes.  
> Really Sorry again. Please forgive me.
> 
> Love you guys


End file.
